sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero-Based FPS 2
Gamemodes Assault One team has the mission to defend an objective, while the other must destroy it. Characters Lore Ideas Mechanic Ideas *Classes: **(speed) classes - focus on speed, quick strikes, etc.; characters who lie in wait; characters who play middle-ground? **characters who deal with consistent damage vs damage spikes? *"talent" cards *"Titans" + titans game modes *"supply"? supply lines? *no inf ammo? *Debris that can be interacted with *Windows and doors, that can be closed and opened *PVE? Character Ideas *static ninja who can cling and shit? **F- Wall-Cling: Toggleable. Allows him to cling to walls. **volt shield? **electric ninja stars **Talents: ***Unstoppable Current: Unable to be shot down off of walls. *Valko, the White Death **Left- Sniper Rifle **Right- Scope **E- Three in the Chamber- **V- Quickly stabs with a knife. Useful for self-defense. **Q- Molotov- Throws a molotov. **Ult- *terraformer? *dual axemen- **Left: **Right: Throw Axe. **Talents: ***Axe-Tosser: Axes are now much smaller, but you now *character who attacks with bubbles? *minelayer? *boomeranger who can see their flight paths? *combat rifle **Left- **Right- Scope **Q- Throws a grenade. If it hits an enemy, it automatically explodes. If it doesn't, it explodes into three separate mini-grenades. **F- Pursuit. Marks and illuminates an enemy. While pursuit is active, you move 50% faster. *midas? *reaper? uses melee to give allies buffs *sand bandit **Left: SMG/Assault Rifle *crusader medic like knights hospitalier *psychic **Left: Pushes objects forward. **Right: Raises objects up. **Talents: ***_____: *shotgunner *goatman **Q- Lowers head and pushes antlers out, ripe for impaling enemies on them. *demented printer turned evil *wolfrider *recon-based sniper **Left: Fires his electric-based sniper. **Right: Scopes and charges. When fully charged, can destroy shields in about one shot. **Q: Enters a shaky jetpack based mod that lasts for a few seconds. **E: Dispatches his robo-hawk to fly over the battle field and gain information. **G: While the hawk is active, order it to attack targets. *sniper *something with cute mushrooms, maybe a dryad or something? *crystal golem **Left: Fires a slow volley of crystals. Have a spread; low accuracy. **Right: Block- Block some damage by holding your arm out. **Q- **Reload: Grows new crystals over time. *shotgun with slug *hunting archer **Left: Quickly fires an arrow with poor accuracy. **Right: Draws her bow. **E- Uses her selected skill. **Q- Switches between various "skills". ***Volley: Fires six shots in a hexagon formation. ***Spread: Fires a horizontal row of five shots, that spread out like a cone. *superman esque guy **Left: Laser Vision. Reduced movement when using. **Q: Ground-Pound: Slams the ground with his fist. Only works when in air. **Talents ***Cataracts: Laser Vision is no longer a short "burst" weapon, but a long-term continuous fire. *character wih siege shield *character with siege ram *character who can hold/pick up machine gun mount like just cause guy? maybe allies can pick this up too *character with giant fist *character with an "archwing", allows them to fly across the map and fire low-accuracy rockets and then fall to earth, with the archwing then acting as a chroma skin *character who raises levies to do things *dj **Q: Audio-Turret: Places a speaker turret that fires audio waves. Waves push ammo and debris away. *werewolf **howl. talent card to make it like a gauss rifle? *smg guy for running down + clearing out hallways *tank? *gambler **Left: Ace of Spades: Throws cards. **E- Throws down a card. **Q- Quickly fires a shot from his pool cue. Has aim assist. **Talents: ***Gain three cards per burst instead of just one, that recharge over time. *character with turret for taking out rooms *"tower defense" guy *escaped/chained up ogre who uses a mace **Left: Unleasher - Wield the piece of rubble attached to your shackles like a mace. **Right: Windup - Swing the mace around. *heinoustuck raven? *"captain" character who charges with swords and flags? *charactre who uses melee attacks to gain ammo? *werewolf? *little girl with demon or robot or something? like big daddy in bioshock? *anansi's goatman *character who can freeze things, like an icethrower *chemical thrower character, with abilities that change based on element *zombie **Left: Claw swipes. The longer held down, the faster it goes. *character with sound decoys? *pinkerton? *Nikolas **Left- Lightning Rod. **Q- Tesla Coil *ghost who fires ectoplasm like seris? *spear/javelin thrower. maybe split into a speargunner and a guy with a trident? *flaming sword samurai? drags his heavy sword along on the ground *teleporting sniper- **Left- SMG **Right- Sniper Rifle **Body Swap - fires a round that switches locations with an enemy, or ally **bear trap? *another adventurer who uses bags of air to do jumps and shit and rain death from above *war pig? *lava man who fires swirling globs of magma like a minigun? ** *aot like character? pirate? basically someone who does lots of flips and sword slashes **Left- Sword. **Right- Blunder pistol. **Q- Hold to parry. Hit to switch between pierce and slash modes for your sword. **F- Fires a hook. If hook strikes an enemy, it pulls them to you (not far, though). Two second cooldown. **Talents: ***Longshot: Your hook now has far better accuracy and range. *android girl- **Left- Finger Guns that fire laser shots, like a pistol **F- Slide **Ult: Glass Cannon: Opens her face plate and reveals a large laser with a massive radius that blasts everything in its path for 5(?) seconds. *snow golem? *ent? *concrete/stone golem? *character named Longview who has security drones that fly around and spot people? maybe he's a pinkerton? *living fire/smoke? *teleporting naruto running ninja (girl) **Left- Fires a blast of lightning. **Right- Slashes with katana. **F- Flashstep. Comes in three bursts. **flying kick that comes out of nowhere and pins? **maybe she's a relative (little sister or something) to the static ninja **Talents: ***Burststep- Flashstep is now a channeled ability, where you fire a phantom copy of yourself. When activated, you teleport away with an EMP explosion. *anime punching guy again **Surprising Fist *insane schizo who throws cleavers/axes **Left- Axe-Throw **Right- Long-Toss **Q- Saw-Trap: Throws down a mix of a sawblade and a mouse trap, that after a few seconds, launches a saw blade forward along the ground. **E- Blood Dining: Grabs the heart out of an enemy's corpse and dines on it, gaining a large boost of health. **V- High damage melee attack **Talents: ***Crippler: Melee attacks will have a chance to cripple your enemy, either removing their ability to use abilities or move. ***Healing Factor: Blood Dining heals you back to full health, but you now take increased damage while using it. ***Speed Toss - Throw your axes much faster **skins: viking one? *pirate/sea monster who ripped up a mounted cannon? *area denial *character who can quickly pop up shields that sustain a few meager damage bursts? i.e. radial shields around him *plant-based *water-spirit? support **Bubble - Shoots a bubble that traps an enemy or an objective, slowly lifting them up into the sky over the duration of a few seconds. Map Ideas *chapparall? *dunes, in the sahara *Fortress Lodge, like the BL2 first city. A wooden fortress. *Tibetan Temple, like Borobudur in a stoney/ceramic temple filled with pillars and statues for cover. * Gamemode Ideas *secure- paradrop in and koth? *ascent? try to get to the top of the map? *capture the flag *sinking ships?